scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory-Class Carrier
Victory-Class carrier The Victory class carrier is the United Cantium Conglomerate's major carrier type, set to replace the mercy class carrier and bring a new age of carrier. Similar to the Mass Alliance's Reparation class carrier it acts as a support ship for a fleet, however in the Victory's case all weapons other then the point-defense were removed to make more room for supplies and fighters, making the ships a mobile fortress. It was built to make a statement that the UCC was not a go between in the cold war brewing between the Mass Alliance and the Grand Duchy but a force to be reckoned with. In the event that a foreign body was to launch a surprise attack on their home world of Cantium Prime they could take out most political capitals of the UCC in one stroke, in this event the UCC fleets would need to rally before they could make a counter attack. The Victory class was built to gather nation fleets and act as a mobile base to resupply and organize counter attacks (likely hit and fade attacks on the invading force). As such it is built to be able to process raw resources into usable material for keeping a fleet afloat for long periods of time. However being lightly armed means that the ship must be constantly moving to avoid being detected and taken out. They were built with large docking ports for multiple corvettes to dock at once. Design/production issues The first of the line was commissioned in 356 DoS under the United Kingdom of Biratanagra's fleet with the name "Absolute Victory" which gave the type its name. Each nation was assured one of these new Victory carriers for their fleet. However through various production issues Zalious and Sandala's Victory's fell behind drastically. The first off the line was the Absolute Victory which finished production in march of 361 DoS after nearly five years of production, the last was Zalious's Pride of Dawn in 375 DoS, 9 years later. The UCC's policy was to never let any nation be more powerful then another which made it look weak when it took nearly double the amount of time for some nations to get their new ship type. It cost the UCC a large amount of money to complete the last two Victory's after production slowed to a crawl. With the assistance of Novadora drive yard heavy industry all 6 were finally completed. Strategy and tactics during the Serpent war After the outbreak of the Serpent war in 377 DoS the UCC ordered all Victory's to overstock with supplies and perform long range patrols with a third their intended crew sizes. This was with the idea that if Serpent was to launch a surprise attack into UCC territory they wouldn't be able to hit the carriers and they would be able to fill with the swell of refuges and misplaced military personnel following such an attack. As the war carried on it became evident to the whole of Aetherian that protecting their own territory was not an effective long term strategy. Following the fall of the Shield the UCC elected to aid the Mass Alliance in their war efforts; sending 4 of their 6 Victory's along with a large quantity of their fleet. The Victory's were effective in supporting fleets making hit and fade attacks against Serpents forces. However at the battle of the Crystal station they were at the very back of the fleet formation due to their lack of weapons and more then delicate design. However their fighters proved instrumental in stopping Serpents Darts from overwhelming the defenders lines. Fighters -Wyvern-Total Superiority Fighter -Wasp-Space superiority fighter -Windrunner-Fighter -Albatross drop ship -Voltwolf stealth recon -Shriek Air Superiority Fighter Ship's of the class * Absolute Victory * Divine Whim * Hammer of Ifrith * Retaliation * Sword of Sandala * Pride of Dawn